Studies have shown that human basic fibroblast growth factor (hbFGF) has a wide range of medical and cosmetic applications. For instance, hbFGF can be used to treat various hard to heal wounds such as diabetic foot ulcers which would otherwise require foot amputation. However, producing hbFGF in the past had encountered many difficulties. For example, producing hbFGF in a large scale had not been possible because the quantities that could be produced were too low to be commercially or realistically justifiable. Even when a small quantity of hbFGF was produced, due to different known or unknown reasons, the hbFGF produced was often either un-authentic or lack bioactivity. Because of these difficulties, commercially available hbFGF is very costly. At the time of fling this patent application, a mere mature-hbFGF analogue is sold in the market at an unaffordable rate of over US$1 million per gram. Whether such analogue would yield sufficient bioactivity similar to an authentic-hbFGF is yet another issue.
The present invention seeks to address the aforementioned difficulties, or at least to provide an alternative to the general public.